Afraid To Lose The Last Sakura Petal
by Kyuukii
Summary: Sakura got rejected from Sasuke for the last and final time. She feels that she needs to get stronger so made a vow that she will forget her crush for Sasuke. 2 Endings. SasuSaku and NejiSaku. Other Pairings...
1. Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 1-BROKEN HEART  
**

It is in the middle of spring, flowers and other trees are beginning to grow and bloom. It was Satruday today and she has training with Kakashi. Sakura's alarm clock began to ring. Since Sakura's parents went out for a very important mission. She has the whold house to herself.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

Sakura got up and stretched her arms. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. It was already 7:00 when she got out of the bathroom. She changes her pajamas to her black shorts and red dress with a Haruno sign on the left and right side of the short-sleeved dress. She decides to make breakfast so she went downstairs and made toast and coffee. When she finished her breakfast, she looked at her wristwatch and it was 7:15 A.M. She has 15 minutes left. Sakuraputs on her blue sandals and locked the door behink. She was deciding to try on more time to ask Sasuke to go out with her. She is going to gather all her courage and asked him when we all finished our... Sakura snap back to reality with she bump into no other than Hyuuga Neji. "Sorry, i wasn't paying attention where I was going? Neji just stared at the pink haired kunoifhi and finally said "it's ok " showing no emotion. Neji got up and walked away. Neji hid his emotions very well so nobody could tell if he have feelings. Sakura couldn't help but think that Neji didn't insult her or call her weak. When did he become nice? Wait did I say nice.. no i mean...just a little. Sakura continued walking till she arrived at the bridge. Sakurawas so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't see Sasuke. Sakura just walk passed him and look down in the river. Then she was back to reality with she heard a famililar voice.

"**SAKURA-CHAN"**

A blonde haired boy with an orange jacket and pants came running towards them. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Ohayo Naruto." Sakura just remember what she wants to ask Sasuke-kun. Sakura decide to ask him later when they finish their training.After 2 hours a wite puff of smoke appear and Kakshi standing right in front of them about 2 foots away. "Ohayo." Sakura and Naruto yelled "**YOUR LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI."** Kakashi tried to explain that he tried to save a cat from a tree and... When he got cut off from Naruto calling him a **"LIAR." **Sigh. Let's start our training." They all went to the forest to train. When the training was over. Sakura's face was bright as a tomato. When she came over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something"

"Un"

"Sasuke-kun, do...um...do you want to go out with me?"

With hid coldest tome of voice, "You are so annoying. Can't you leave me alone? You are so weak. Don't you understand that I don't like you and I will ever fall in love with you, so get lost."

Those works are like thousands of needles striking her heart. It was really painful. That made her cry. Her tears rolling down her cheek. Sasuke left her crying in the park. Sasuke felt kind of guilty saying all those words but it was the truth. Then it started to reain with she got home. She didn't feel hungry so she just went upstairs and change into her pajamas. Sakura layed on her bed and thought what happend today.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something"

"Un"

"Sasuke-kun, do...um...do you want to go out with me?"

With hid coldest tome of voice, "You are so annoying. Can't you leave me alone? You are so weak. Don't you understand that I don't like you and I will ever fall in love with you, so get lost."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura thought how Sasuke-kun says that she was weak. It was true. She always has been the weak but only physically. Sakura is always left out when there is a fight. It is always Naruto and Sasuke doing the fighting and Kakashi-Sensei protecting her

"I will prove that I am not weak. I will tran harder liked I never trained before. I vow that I will try...no I will forget my crush for Sasuke and focus on my training. I am goig to forget verything that happened tonight.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

Yes, finally finished with this chapter. I hope you like this story. This is my first story so please don't get mad at me. Sorry if my grammar or spelling is bad. I am typing this stort fast. The next chapter is coming up very soon.


	2. New Group

**CHAPTER 2-NEW GROUP**

Sakura's alarm clock starts beeping. It was 6:45 a.m. in the morning. She got up and stretched her arms. Sakura went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and took a shower. When she got out of the shower and ate breakfast, it was 7:15. She decides to leave so she changed in to her shorts and red dress. Since she has nothing to do in the morning, might as well leave. On the way to her destination, Sakura remember what she vow to herself last night. When she arrived at the bridge she saw Sasuke. Sakura just walked up to him and said "ohayo, Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura was not annoying him.

**INNER THOUGHTS OF SASUKE**

"Damn, I feel guilty saying those words to Sakura, but I was not wrong. Why isn't she annoying me? I think the things I said last night really affected her.

"**SAKURA-CHAN"** said a boy with blonde hair running up to them. "Ohayo, Naruto" giving him a cheerful smile. Suddenly, a white puff of smoke came out of nowhere. Kakashi-sensi appears and waves his hand. "Ohayo." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were wondering why Kakashi-sensei came to the meeting on time. He must have something important to tell us.

"Ano-san, ano-san Kakashi-sensei, why are you on time today? Do we have a special training or something very important? Putting a big smile on his face. "I have an announcement to day. We will be training with Gai's team (Neji, Ten Ten and Lee) and Asuma's team (Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji) for 2 weeks. This is a very special training for you. Now, let's go to the training grounds so we can meet up with the others."

We all went to the training grounds, which is in the forest, and saw Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Sakura greeted Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Chouji. The only ones who greeted back were Ten Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Ino spotted Sasuke and came to hugged him really tight when she saw Sakura standing right next to them. Sakura didn't seem to care about them getting so close together since she got over her crush with Sasuke. Ino was surprised that Sakura wasn't even jealous. She didn't even see to care at all. All Sakura did was ignore them. Then Ino called out "Ohayo…forehead girl." Sakura was so annoyed when Ino called her forehead girl but since she doesn't want to argue with her. Sakura just glared at Ino and said "Ohayo, Ino-chan." Ino was surprised that she didn't called her Ino-pig or something to insult her. "Ne, Sakura, can we talk over there near the trees?"

"Sure. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ino turn around and asked Sakura,"hey, what's wrong with you today? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. Oh and one more thing, let's be friends again."

"And…why?

Ino's sentence got cut off by Sakura. "Because I got over my crush with Sasuke. So…now he is all yours." Showing her a small smile. It also took her a lot of courage to say all those words out to Ino since she vowed to herself that she have to get rid of her feelings for Sasuke because it is distracting her while she trains with her teammates and during their missions.

"Um…ok. We can start over and be friends again."

When they both came back with the group. Sasuke notice Neji was smirking. This is really weird, he thought. Why would Neji suddenly smirk when Ino and Sakura came back. He must have heard something during their conversation. "Damn" he cursed himself for some unknown reasons that he can't figure out.

**NEJI'S THOUGHTS**

"Sakura and Ino got along because Sakura got over her feelings for Sasuke. But this is only a guess I am not sure if she is completely over her feelings towards Sasuke. It seems that Uchiha had no idea that she got over him. He never felt like this to any women before except Ten Ten as a teammate. Her smile gives me a sense of peace. He didn't like Uchiha Sasuke because Sakura was attracted to him. Now that she don't have feelings for Uchiha I will make Sakura fall for me."

**OUT OF NEJI'S THOUGHTS**

Kakashi announced that he would be deciding who would be paired up in this training. Sasuke knew that he is going to be paired up with Sakura for some odd reasons that he can't even figure out. He also has a strange feeling that he is going to be paired up with someone he don't really like. It might be Naruto or Neji. Naruto and Neji want to be paired up with Sakura. Ino wants to be paired up with Sasuke. Shikamaru wants to paired up with Ino. Lee wants to be paired up with Ten Ten. Chouji didn't care whom he paired up with since he doesn't have anyone in mind (cuz he is fat and eats a lot of food…and I mean a lot, more than you can imagine). And Sakura didn't care whom she paired up with (remember…she got over her crush of Sasuke). Kakashi announced: "Group 1-Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Group 2-Ten Ten, Lee, and Naruto. And Group 3-Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura. Ino was so pissed that her ex-friend Sakura that she just accepted to start over and be friends again is team up with her beloved Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru was kinda happy to be paired up with Ino. Ten Ten and Lee was kinda blushing because they were paired up with each other since they both have a crush on each other. Naruto was kinda of pissed that both Sasuke and Neji gets to be paired up with Sakura-chan.

Know he starts to wonder why Neji looks kinda happy. He must be happy because he's paired up with Sasuke, so he can beat him for some reasons I don't even know or that he has a crush on Sakura-chan that I am kinda pissed at that right now. And why are Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other. Makes him really mad. (Cuz he got the idea that Sasuke and Neji might have a crush on Sakura-chan.) .

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**Yay, I told you that the second chapter is coming very soon. Hope you like the next Chapter. It gets really exciting. 


	3. The Legend

**CHAPTER 3-THE LEGEND**

"Your training is to find a certain item that you are assigned to. I will also give you certain instruction on the certain item that you are assigned to." "Ok, Group 1 you will need to find a scroll I hidden in this part of the forest. Trust your instinct and you will find that item but …be careful there are dozens of scrolls so you need to chose the right one or else …you will pay up for your consequences for choosing the wrong scroll." Group 1 felt the chills run down their spins after hearing what Kakashi-sensei instructed them. "Group 2 you need to find a book but it is not an ordinary book. It is hidden west from here. Never trust what you see with your eyes but see through the truth or else…you will never find the item." Finally, Group 3 you need to find this certain item that is very difficult and different than the other groups." They were all dying to hear what so different between the other groups. "You need to a petal of a Sa…kur…a tree." "**WHAT"** they all said with a surprised look on their faces. "How on earth are they going to find a petal of a Sakura tree? Naruto asked with a question look on his face. "Hey, I haven't finish explaining what they have to do. You have to find a certain Sakura petal. It has to be a different color, to make this simple you have to find a Sakura petal that has a darker color than the rest of the normal petals. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, How on earth are we going to find a Sakura tree in this kind of area?" Sakura asked. "Patience Sakura, I haven't given you instructions yet. "There is a Sakura tree that bloom every 500 years near this forest. The Sakura tree is in this part of the forest but according to a prophecy I read from an ancient book that it is hidden somewhere in a cave near by here. But there is something special about this tree. Every year the tree chooses a very special person. That person is from the…. "Um… Kakashi-sensei, why did you stop? Naruto asked. "Well, I haven't finished the whole thing yet because the last page was missing. So I don't know who is the chosen person is. It might too risky because I have no clue what your up against. So, do you three accept this training especially you Sakura? With out hesitation Sakura immediately agree to the training first without even thinking what will she be up against. The only thing she cares is to make her stronger. Both Sasuke and Neji agree on the training on the same time. They were all staring at Sasuke and Neji after they both spoke. They were both glaring at each other. () Sasuke thinks that Neji wants a competition on who is the strongest and Neji thinks that Sasuke wants to get Sakura back. Every one was wondering especially Sakura, what Kakashi-sensei had just said. "I bet Kakashi-sensei thinks that the chosen person might be me. I think he knows more information but doesn't want to tell us. This must be very important to me. I can feel it inside me. But for some unknown reason, I don't really know what this feeling is."

"Ok, you have to go through a very large and blue outlined cave. It is very dark inside but only the chosen one can see through the darkness. That is only the beginning. Anyone can see through the darkness so the chosen person is not revealed yet. Then there is a trail of flowers that lead to the other side of the cave. But be careful, there are traps to stop you from going to your destination. When you found the tree there is a barrier about 10 ft away from the tree. There is a counter spell for this type of jutsu. But only the chosen one can perform this type of ninjutsu. There is a very big risk to this. The person who perform the jutsu and failed to break the barrier that person will be trap for eternity. There is only one chance for 2 of you to escape are the person who performs the jutsu. That person will chose who is release and who stays for…**ETERNITY**. That made it shot shivers to every one's spine. Oh and one more thing, only the chosen may enter to find this special Sakura petal. "Ok, we will start our training tomorrow morning. You will all meet here at 7 in the morning. So go pack your weapons and your other things you need for this mission and have a goodnight rest. "Sakura may I speak with you for a second when every one leaves." "Uh…sure," Sakura answered back. When every one left, only Kakashi and Sakura are the only ones who are still in the forest. "Sakura there is something that I want to fill you in but you have to keep this as a secret." "I think that I know what you are gonna say to me. You are going to tell me that I might be the chosen one. Right. I kinda figured out how you paired me up with 2 guys and 1 girl." "Correct, this might be dangerous so I am going to ask you again. Do you accept this training? With a quick answer, Sakura answered, "Yes, I will accept this training." "Ok, try to keep this a secret to the boys because I know that they won't let you go through with this and keep this in mind that there is a total of 60 traps in all. There is 10 traps in the cave, 20 traps on the trail of flowers, 10 traps near the other side of the cave and 20 traps near the tree. Also I want to tell you that once you are inside the barrier there are traps there too. So you must be careful because you are on your own once you are inside the barrier. "You may leave now to pack your weapons and other things you need for this task and get a goodnight rest. "Ok, see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei. Oh and there is one more thing I want to tell you, this is mostly an A to S-rank mission more than training." "You know Sakura, you are a very smart and intelligent girl." "I'll take that as a compliment." With that, she was walked out of the forest till she disappears. Sakura arrived back at home and she started to pack her things for tomorrow's training. The others have started to pack their things too.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

Hope you like it. yay i finished this chapter. next chapter coming soon. it might take awaile since i need to write more. srry for not writing in paragraphs. the next one i make sure it is not hard to read. SORRY 


	4. The Training Begins

**CHAPTER 4-THE TRAINING BEGINS**

They all meet in the middle of the forest at 7 in the morning. "Let's start our training right now. Let's

see, group 1 your off to find the scroll. Go west from here and you will find a field of scrolls." Group

1 left in a flash. "Group 2 you are off to find a book that is hidden east from here. You may leave

now." Group 2 left in a flash, too. Now the only group is left is group 3. When both group 1 and 2

left on their training. Both Sasuke and Neji were glaring at each other when they notice Kakashi-

sensei handing Sakura a scroll. They both ask Kakashi "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what did you give to

Sakura. "Sigh." "Ok, let me explain, I need to tell you two that Sakura will be the one performing

the counter spell for the barrier." Both Sasuke and Neji was shocked that Sakura is going to

perform the spell. They both stared at Kakashi and then to Sakura. Then they both disagree. They

both don't want Sakura to get hurt or stuck in a different dimension for all eternity. Sakura knew this

would happen but she won't let them try to stop her from performing the counter spell. "I'll be

alright. Trust me, if you still don't agree with me, then you'll have to kill me first to get the scroll."

None of them said a word. "So I guess you agree, right." Giving them a small smile. Then after 5

minutes they both agree on Sakura but she must promise them that she can't hide more secrets from

them after she perform the counter spell. "It is agreed." "Ok, you need to go north from here when

you see a very huge cave that has the color blue outline. You may start know group 3 and be careful

where you step because that might be a trap. Also, I am not very sure if this is a ninjutsu or a

kinjutsu." Then Kakashi took his out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Idiot." Sakura's thoughts: I

thought he was worried about us. Guess I'm wrong seeing how happy he is reading that book." But

Sakura was wrong; Kakashi was really worried about them, especially Sakura. When group 3 left,

Sakura was thinking that they might run into trouble. She have a feeling that this training is not going

to be easy. On the way to their destination, Sakura notice a few sound-nins following them. Sakura

was wondering if Neji or Sasuke felt it.Sakura took a look at Neji and then at Sasuke. They both

were staring at each other. They were so distracted that they did not notice that they are being

watched. When they arrived at their destination, Sakura scan the area to see if there are any traps

near by.

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi said there are a total of 60 traps in all. There is 10 traps in the cave, 20 traps on the trail of

flowers, 10 traps near the other side of the cave and 20 traps near the tree. Also I want to tell you

that once you are inside the barrier there are traps there too.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When they enter the cave, it was dark and cold. They all took out their flashlights to guide them.

They were all very careful where they step. When Sakura step on a trap, their was lots of kunais

and shurikans all aimed at Sakura.

* * *

Yes! Finally done. I had a hard time thinking wat to write for this chapter. I hope it is good. It might take some time for me to write the 5th Chapter but i will try my best. 


	5. Danger, Confusion, and Surprised

**CHAPTER 5- DANGER, CONFUSION, AND SURPRISED**

Neji and Sasuke just realized that Sakura step on a trap. Before they can react, they were too late. Sakura was hit by all the

kunai and shurikans. There was one thing that Neji and Sasuke didn't know. Sakura was quick enough to do a Kawarimi no

Jutsu (Body Substitution). When they both noticed that Sakura was standing right behind them.

**NEJI'S THOUGHTS**

"Damn, I was distracted by Uchiha, I almost lost Sakura."

**SASUKE'S THOUGHTS**

"Damn, I was distracted by Hyuuga, I almost let Sakura get hurt. Wait a minute, when did I get so worried about Sakura. I

don't have any feelings for her. She is just an annoying girl just like those fan girls. She's just a…teammate."

**OUT OF THEIR THOUGHTS**

Sakura had a very confused look on her face, While looking at Neji and Sasuke.

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

"OK…First they were staring at each other like a staring contest. That I don't know who started. Second, all the kunai and

shurikans almost killed me and now they are just spacing out on me. What is their problem? Right now I really want to ditch

them in this cave and find the exit.

When Sakura was about to leave them spacing out. They both said in unison, "Where are you going?" That made Sakura

jumped. "Uh…leaving." Neji and Sasuke scream in unison **"WHY?" **"Cuz…you guys are spacing out." Neji and Sasuke

lightly blush at what Sakura just said. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes that Neji and Sasuke actually blush. Since they aren't

the type of person that would blush.

**SAKURA'S THOKUGHTS**

Sakura wished that she brought a camera so she can take a picture of Neji and Sasuke blushing. Oh great, they are spacing

out on me again. But they do look kinda cute with they blush. Like little kids. Looks like I have no choice but to drag them

with me.

Before Neji and Sasuke moved a muscle. Sakura went between them and hold each of their hands and said, "come on. We

don't have all day. We still have to find the tree. So stop spacing out or else…." Neji and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and

said in the same time, "or else what. "Or else…I have to drag you two all the way." While Sakura was dragging them out of

the cave, she noticed both Sasuke and Neji smiling. Sakura wondered what made them so happy. It is very rare for them to

smile.

**INNER SAKURA- "WAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?" OMG, THERE SOOOO CUTE.**

That made Sakura sweet drop at her inner self. Usually they just smirk or show a very evil kind of face. "Weird."

* * *

Ok...I finally fix this chapter cuz I notice that I misspelled some words and other mistakes. I just notice that i haven't make Inner Sakura appear. cuz i forgot bout her. hehe.Gomen nasai, for taking such a long time to update a story. I am really really really sorry. sniff 

**Inner Sakura- **I can't believe u forgot about me. (ready to kill Sukarou)

**Sukarou (thats me)-** Well, its not my fault that i forgot about you. I been very busy and haven't been thinking straight.

**Sakura- **Calm down. Don't you dare hurt her, inner sakura. Hehe, This feels weird talking to my inner self.

**Sasuke- **Will you leave Sukarou alone? U all are tooo loud.

**Sukarou-** Wow, the ice cube talks. (Sasuke glares at me) Sakura-Chan Sasuke-san is scaring me.

**Sakura-** Sasuke-kun be nice

**Sasuke- **hmph...I don't have to listen to u Sakura.

**Sukarou- **If your not nice to Sakura-Chan, I'll make you date her in my next chapter Sasuke-san. Giving out an evil laugh

**Sakura- **Blushing

**Sasuke-** Don't you even dare! I'll kill you if you do that!

**Sukarou-** This is my Story, Sasuke-san. So i can do wat ever I want. Muhahahah! You can't kill me because you will never ever be able to catch me! Do u want to be my guinea pig Sasuke-san?

**Sasuke- **NOOOO! And stop with the -san. I perfer Sasuke

**Everyone-** laughs**  
**

**Sukarou- **Hmph...fine, anyway Sasuke sound a lot better than the -san. dun wanna show u respect huh. hahah

**Sasuke- **Sweat-Drop at Sukarou

**Inner-Sakura-** y am I'm having a feeling that I don't wanna know wat happens next.

**Sukarou-** Hope ya all review, tell wat i need to add for the next chapter or wat else I'm missing. Till the next time, Ja !


	6. The dream

**CHAPTER 6- THE DREAM**

After a long journey out of the cave. They play to camp out side where the trail of flowers are. First, they check if there is an

traps. They set up their tents. When they finished setting up their texts, Sakura handed Neji and Sasuke a each a bento. "Eat

up. We still have a long way to go. When they all finished their dinner, they went inside of their tents and sleep. Neji and

Sasuk don't really sleep. Sasuke doesn't sleep because he always have nightmares about his clan. Neji doesn't sleep

because he is in deep thoughts. So they keep their guard up if anything was wrong. As for Sakura, she fell asleep in a deep

slumber.

**SAKURA'S DREAM**

Sakura woke up when she heard a voice calling her name. She tought she was still in her tent but when she realize that there

were sent of flowers. She jerked up and saw a girl with long pink hair and wore a white kion with cherry blossoms and the

haruno sign on the back. Sakura has a feeling that she knows this person but can't her finger on. "Who...Who are you?"

"Sakura, don't you recognize me?" Sakura's eye widen when she heard her name for this girl she never meet before. "How

did you know my name? You look familiar. I don't think I know you." "I am your mother, Sakura." Sakura's eye widen the

second time.

**OUTSIDE OF SAKURA'S DREAM**

**IN SASUKE'S TENT--  
**

**SASUKE'S THOUGHTS-**

"I wonder why Hyuuga is taking an interest in Sakura. Huh...What the?...Where did that question came from? Ahhh...get a

hold of your self Sasuke...Sakura is just a friend and teammate. Nothing...more."

**IN NEJI'S TENT--**

**NEJI'S THOUGHTS-**

"Wonder if Uchiha notic that i am taking an interest in sakura. I am not going to lose to him. this is my perfert chance on

getting Sakura to notice me. I'm going to win, Uchiha" Neji smirk to himself at the thought of getting Sakura to notice him.

**BACK TO SAKURA'S DREAM**

"WHAT? Mom, your really my mom. But why are you here...in my dream." "Dear Sakura, i cam in you dream to warn

and tell you something very important in the Haruno Clan." "Huh...I didn't know we had a clan." "Well Sakura, we actually

do but..." Sakura looked to see her mother but only to see her frown. "What's wrong?" "Huh...it's nothing. Ok...in our clan,

we possess a very powerful bloodline." Sakura was looked soo surprised. Sakura nodded, telling her mother to go on.

"Well, you see, our bloodline is quite rare? Only the leader main leader of the clan possess the bloodline since it is very

powerful. Sakura don't tell anyone about this bloodline except the Hokkage. May enemies will come and possess you to

claim your bloodline. They are planning to use you as a weapeon. There is 3 levels to this bloodline. There is...

* * *

Yes, I finally posted up. Sryy that I updated sooo later. I'm am sooooooooo and forever sorry. Give me some reviews and some ideas for the next chapter. Well i got some ideas while finishing this one. i like to hear other ppls ideas. That way I can put this story on fire. Yea! 

**Sukarou- **Well, watcha think.

**Sakura-** That was great. Wow I get a powerful bloodline. Wonder wat it is. I hope i can beat Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke-** You'll never beat me Sakura. Why does Sakura get a powerful bloodline? Wat about me? I need to kill Itachi.

**Sukarou- **Well, that's cuz you got the Sharingan. And dun worry you'll get to kill Itachi some where in the story. I think.

**Naruto-** HEY! Wat about me? I am not in the Chapter..

**Ino- **Hey, girlie, Where am i? I don't see me in the story. Sasuke-kun darling...I hope i get to see you in the next chapter. (Getting ready to hug Sasuke)

**Sukarou- **Sweat drop. hehehe...I forgot about you guyz.

**Sasuke-** Get the hell off of me Ino...ahhhh, Sukarou do something and get her off of me.

**Everyone-** Sweat drop

**Sukarou-** awww, why? This is getting fun.

**Sasuke-** Hurry up and get her away from me.

**Sukarou-** No, Only if ur say plz.

**Sasuke- **Hell no.

**Sukarou- **Then I won't help you then. Or you rather go on a date with Sakura-Chan.

**Sakura- **Wat y me?

**Sasuke-** Fine...Pl..plz get her off of me.

**Sukarou-** okies. INO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OF ELSE I'LL NEVER LET U SEE SASUKE AGAIN!

**Ino-** Fi..fine...runs away.

**Sukarou- **There happy (smiles)

**Sasuke- **Very

**Sakura- **You still haven't answer my question yet, Sukarou.

**Sukarou-** uh...Till the next time...for our next chapter. See you soo. Ja! (runs away and dragging Sasuke with me. Got a plan in store for Sakura-Chan. Smirks)

**Sasuke- **HEY! Why are you dragging me with you?

**Sakura- **HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY SUKAROU AND SASUKE-KUN. COME BACK HERE YOU TWO. (Runs after them)

**Kakashi- **Plz review and give Sukarou some awsome ideas for the next Chapter. Arigato. (takes out icha icha paradise)  
Oh yea and don't forget to read Sukarou other fanfic: Kakashi went mad. Huh...wat the hell? I did not go mad.

**Sukarou- **yes you did. (poof gone)

**Kakashi-** Where did she go? Omg...Lost her again. Darn it...

**Sukarou- **(Hiding somewhere) hehe...He'll never find me.


	7. Haruno Bloodline

**CHAPTER 7-HARUNO BLOODLINE**

There is 3 levels to this bloodline. Suddenly Sakura's upper back shoulder started to brun.

"Ugh."

"Hm...it seems it started to form."

"Huh...What's starting to f...?" Sakura's sentence wa**s** cut off because the pain on her shoulder.

"You will understand when you get the scroll."

The pain subsided and Sakura got herself up from the floor.

"Now that the pain on your shoulder stopped. I will tell you about our bloodline. Our bloodline has 3 different levels. The first level is having 2 white petals on your shoulder. This level gives the user to have perfect Chakra Control."

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

Hm...no wonder when our team was climbing trees. I was the only one to get to the top with no problem.

**OUT OF SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

"The second level is having 3 whitish-pink petals on your shoulder. This level gives the user to have perfect Chakra Control and could use the basic Haruno techniques. The third and final level is having 4 and a half lightish pink petals on your shoulder. This gives the user to have Perfect Chakra Conrol, can perform all the Haruno techniques taht are all written on the scroll taht you are going to obtain." Sakura looked shocked when her mother was done explaining.

"Wha...What level do I have?"

"Hm...Let's see."

Sakura pull her collar low enough to see the petals. Her mom's eyes widen just for a second and then she turn to Sakura.

"Ah...it seems that you are going to complete this half of the petal."

"But I thought you said there were only 3 levels of the Haruno Bloodline."

"Yes, I did. But you have a very special petal. There is a secret level only for the 4 and a half petals. To obtain this you ahve to give up something precious to you."

"Something precious to me."

"Yes, Something precious to you."

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

Something precious to...me. Something...precious to...me. Is it? No It can't be. I vow to myself.

**INNERSAKURA**

Girl...Since you vow that you are going to give up Sasuke. Then why won't we give up your love for him. That would be more easier for you to get stronger.

Hm...you do have a point. That would be easier...but...

You still love him don't you.

Just a...little. Feeling ashamed of herself because she vow to get rid of her love. I will do it.

YOU GO GIRL. LET'S KICK BUTT. YEA!

**OUTSIDE OF SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

"Have you decide what is the most precious thing to you."

"Yes, I have. I am willing to give it up. So, how does it work."

"Hm, are you sure about this because there is no turning back once this is all over."

"Yes I am very sure."

"Ok. But there is still time before you give it up. So, let me teach you how to weild the Haruno Petal Blade. Here." Sakura's mom handed Sakura a Katana. "This is called the Haruno Petal Blade." It has sakura petals engraved on the blade and the sheath is black with cherry blossom and the Haruno sign.

"This is my Katana. You will find yours in this area. Yours should be very similar to mine but you have to find it first."

"How do I find it?"

"You will know when the time is right. You and your blade is one. You can feel its energy. But hear this, the Haruno Petal Blade is not something you would take but its something you receive." (Hehe, got that from Sakura Wars.)

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

The Haruno Petal Blade is not something you would take but its something you receive...The Haruno Petal Blade is not something you would take but its something you receive. What is that suppose to mean?

**OUT OF SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

"You must be wondering what it means. You'll understand when the time comes, Sakura. Now let me show you how to wield the Blade and some basic technique you will be using with your own blade once you find it. It is very very complicated to learn this technique but I know that you will learn very fast. Let's begin."

**While Sakura is in her dream with her mom, teaching her how to wield the Haruno Petal Blade. **

**LEE, TENTEN, AND NARUTO'S TRAINING!**

"OMG...I'm going to kill Kakashi-Sensei when I find this stupid book or what ever it is. Kuso...I'm sooo **HUNGRY! **Both TenTen and Lee sweat drop at Naruto's behavior.

"Naruno-kun, want to stop and look for something to eat."

"Ok, YAY," yelled Naruto.

TenTen was spending most of her time staring at Lee. Lee faced TenTen and informed her that he is going to find some fire wood. TenTen nodded her head and turn her face away from Lee because she was blushing. While TenTen is preparing lunch. (Of course it is in the daytime still, Sakura's team is in a cave. How will they know?)

* * *

YAY! I finally finish this chapter. Next i will type the next one. The next one is called Enter Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. 

**Sukarou:** Hm...Hope you like this chapter. sigh

**Sakura: **What's wrong Sukarou-Chan?

**Sukarou: **Nothing really...just really tired with all the homework and exams. But I am really happy that I was able to update this chapter.

**Sasuke:** Hm...are you being lazy, Sukarou?

**Sukarou: **No I am not lazy just tired. You big meanie.

**Sasuke:** smirks I no.

**Sakura: **Sasuke...stop being mean to Sukarou-Chan.

**Naruto: **Yea, Sasuke-Teme. Stop being mean to Sukarou-Chan.

**Sasuke:** Why are you here dobe?

**Naruto: **Shut up, teme. At least I am not the big meanie here. HA!

**Sukarou: **Yea Naruto is right you big block of ice cube. You have no heart.

**Sasuke: **glares I do have a heart.

**Sukarou: **OOOOO, So Sasuke, Who is the lucky girl? grins

**Sasuke: **sweat drops uh...n..no one.

**Naruto: **OMG...Sasuke-Teme is stuttering. I am going to tell the whole wide world about this. MUAHAHAHHA!

**Everyone: **Sweat drops

**Sasuke:** I will kill you if you tell even one person. I will tear you up from limb by limb.

**Naruto: **Sukarou-Chan...HELP ME!**  
**

**Sukarou:** uh...ok. SASUKE GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW

**Sasuke: **I AM NOT A CHILD AND I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU. HA BEAT THAT.

**Sukarou: **Oh yea i will, or else you will never able to Kill Itachi cuz i will prevent that. muhahahah!

**Sasuke: **YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MEEEEEEE...

**Sukarou: **Oh yes i can. So are you goin to ur rooom now.

**Sasuke: **phf...fine...hmph. walks into his room

**Naruto: **Yay!

**Kakashi: **pops out SUKAROU...

**Sukarou: **Uh oh...got to run. Kakashi is going to kill me. Sakura-Chan plz do the lines for me...runs away

**Sakura:** Sure thing. later

**Kakashi: **COME BACK HERE SUKAROU...chases after me

**Sakura: **Plz review to Sukarou-Chan...It will take her awhile to update the next chapter but she started writing it on her notebook already so dun worry. Also read her other story: Kakashi went mad. Sukarou-Chan is has decided to write another Naruto Fanfic. The title is um...WAT WAS THE TITLE AGAIN SUKAROU-CHAN?

**Sukarou: **pops out of no where Phew i lost him...Ok. Well i am still thinking what kind of title i should give. I was thinking THE RETURN OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM or ARE WE THE SAME OR DIFFERENT Still deciding. Well it all depends how the story goes right...I think I sense Kakashi...better run now. Ja ne! poof gone

**Kakashi**: poofs Where did she go? Damn i lost her AGAIN...

**Sakura: **Well that's it for today...Hope you give her lots of review cuz she gets bored and excite to hear all you guys. She wants to thanks to all the ppl who review and luv her story...Arigatou.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS-ENTER HINATA, SHINO, AND KIBA**


	8. Enter Hinata, Kiba, and Shino

**CHPATER 8- ENTER HINATA, SHINO, AND KIBA**

While Lee was gathering fire wood, something caught his eye. He went close to it. There he saw was a pile of books with

different shapeson top of it. He was going to pick up a book and bringit back withhim. When he was so close of picking it

up there was a sudden explosion. That alert Tenten and Naruto. "Something might have happen Lee-kun,"thought Thenten.

**NARUTO'S THOUGHTS**

What the hell just happened?

Then got worried so she ran where the explosion was. "Hey...Tenten, wait up," shouted Naruto.

**BACK WHERE LEE IS**

Lee was lying on the ground unconscious and standing near Lee was Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru. Tenten and Naruto arrived

and saw Lee on the ground unconscious and 2 figures near him. When they got closer, they saw Hinata and Kiba. Hinata was

explaining why they were here.

**ENTER SHINO**

(same thing happen except nobody is unconscious...) Shino then explain everything to them. (Srry...there is nothing to write in here so yea)

**BACK TO LEE AND THE OTHERS**

"Oh, so that's what happen Hinata-Chan." That made Hinata blushed so red like a tomatoe. "So what does the scroll says," asked a curious Tenten.

"Shouldn't we wake up Lee first," said Naruto.

"Wow aren't you smart," said Kiba.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lee-kun, wake up."

"Uh, Tenten-Chan. My Love." Tenten blushed, Naruto laugh his head off, Hinata smiledand Kiba Sweatdropped.

"Ok you can read the scroll now.

Kiba read it out loud. :same goes for Shino. The book turn into a scroll:

**SCROLL SAYS:**

Hi! This is you cool Sensei. (Everyone sweatdropped)Your next task is to be joined with Group 1 and Group 2. Group 3 is busy with their own training so they won't be able to join you. Your next task is to come back where we meet and I will tell you the rest. **AND DON'T BE LATE.**

From your favorite Sensei,

Kakashi

**END OF THE SCROLL**

"He is not our favorite sensei dammit"

"You got that right Naruto-kun," whileLee is giving his pose.

Everyonesweatdropped

* * *

Well that is the end of it. Yea i no it is very short. Srry for that. I promise to make the next chapter long...I hope so tho. Sorry for the ppl who gave me ideas that i didn't use. I will use it for the next chapter because i forgot wat the ideas were and i wasn't one computer. Sorry. 

**Sukarou**: I HAVE AN EXAM COMING UP SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AWHILE. GOMEN EVERYONE.

**Sakura:** Oh, Good luck then.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Naruto: **Aw...That means the great Naruto won't be able to save the day.

**Everyone sweatdropped**

**Naruto earning himself a bonk on the head from Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, and me (Sukarou). LOL**

**Neji:** Well, how long is this exam.

**Sukarou: **um...about 1 week and i still need to write the story so pretty much a long time.

**Everyone-**:Sigh:

**Sukarou: **Yea, like i said I have very sorry. But it isn't like my fault except the fact that it took me too long to update. Heehee. Hope you all like this chapter and Review and some good ideas.


	9. Unranked Mission

SOOOO SRRY for this late update. I know. A little late. I mean really late. When u finish this chapter...I will tell you y it too sooo long near the ending of this chapter. 

ENJOY .

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9- UNRANKED MISSION**

So both group 1 and 2 went to the place where they began their training. This is in the centered of the forest. Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba arrived there first. After 10 minutes, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji arrived. "Poof" Kakashi appeared out of no where. "AHHHHH," Screamed Naruto.

"Will you stop doing that? You might give me a heart attack one day or something," yelled Naruto.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hn, Maybe I want to give you a heart attack, but anyways……who would of thought Naruto have a heart," said Kakashi.

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Why you…..?" Naruto blink and then something hit him. not physically, but mentally "Huh….where is Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke-teme?

**BACK WHERE SAKURA, NEJI, AND SASUKE**

**SAKURA'S DREAM**

"Ok….Sakura. You know almost everything…Now all you have to do is to find that scroll."

"Hai, Okasan."

**END OF SAKURA'S DREAM**

Sakura came out of her tent and found out that Sasuke and Neji is still sleeping. So she went to get breakfast ready.

**5 MINUTES PAST**

Neji and Sasuke came out of their tent at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast you guys," said Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke and Neji respond in unison. They looked at each other and glared even harder. Sakura just sweatdrop.

**SAKURA THOUGHTS**

Geez, will they ever stop doing that? They are like annoying me and ignoring me. Grr…if they keep doing that again, I am so going to kick their ass.

"HELL YEA," yelled Inner Sakura.

Then they started eathing…When…

Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke sneezed at the same time…..

"Hm, seems like someone is thinking about me," said Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke in unison.

They all look at each.

"Naruto," said Sakura, Neji and Sasuke in unison. Sakura laughed. Neji and Sasuke just smirked.

**BACK TO THE OTHERS **too many people so I don't want to type all their names.

"Achooo," sneezed Naruto. "Seems like someone is thinking about me"

Everyone Sweatdropped...again.

Everyone turned to Kakashi-Sensei.  
"Well…..they are still busy on their training and I am afraid that they might need more time in their training. So they can't make it," said Kakashi.

"Well, let's get to the point. Why are we called to meet back where we started when we just finished our training," said Shikamaru lazily.

"The second part of this training…is partially a mission assigned to you by the Hokage. You have too…" Kakashi was cut off by an annoying Naruto.

"Yea, we have a mission. WHAHOOO! What ranked is it Kakashi-Sensei?"

Everyone turned to Kakashi because they were interested by Naruto's question.

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS EXCEPT HINATA**

Wow….this is the first time Naruto ever asked an interesting question.

**HINATA'S THOUGHTS**

Way to go N...Naruto-K...Kun. As she smiled to her self.

**KAKASHI'S THOUGHTS**

Awkward silence. Should I break the silence without getting killed by any one or should I just let Naruto saying something and not get myself killed. I think I will go with Naruto. I survive and Naruto gets killed by all the beating. Yea, I am such a genius.

**OUTSIDE OF THEIR THOUGHTS**

They all stared at Kakashi. So he had no choice but to break the silence.

"Ok…this is an unknown ranked because the Hokage didn't tell me. It seems kinda important." Causing everyone to take interests to their mission. "Your mission is to…stay in this forest for…1 whole week." Everyone fell anime style. "**WHAT**" Screamed Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. Kakashi winced at their tone of voice. "Ahem…Group 1-Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. You guys stay between the West and South side of this forest. Group 2-Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Shino, you guys stay between East and North. Shikamaru and Tenten is the first leader in your group. If you guys split up, the second leader in the group is…

**NARUTO'S THOUGHTS**

I know Kakashi-Sensei will pick me. I am going to be soon to be Hokage. HELL YEA!

**INO'S THOUGHTS**

Of course Kakashi-Sensei will pick me. I don't really have brains but I am cute, kinda brave and pretty. Hell No-Sukarou. Srry Ino fans

**OUT OF THEIR THOUGTHS**

The group leader will be Shino and Hinata. "What," screamed both Naruto and Ino. "Why can't I be the leader?" They both said in unison. Kakashi sweatdropped…ugh…because the …um…Hokage…yea…cuz the Hokage said so…So Ja Ne! Poof. Kakashi disappeared. "**NANI,**" screamed Ino and Naruto. "This is so troublesome. Let's just go."

What did you just say, Shika-kun?

It took Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru to realixe what she had said. AHAHHAHA Laughed Naruto. Shikamaru just cursed and blushed at what Ino had just said. Shino just blinked and smirked.

"What did you say, Shika-kun?"

I said LET'S GO… shouted Shikamaru.

"Thought so," said Ino.

"Huh…Where did my group went…," screamed Naruto.

"They…w..went…a..ahead…They …t..told me to…get…you, N..Naruto-k..kun."

"Damn them. Thanks for staying with me Hinata-Chan." Giving her a big hug.

Hinata's face turned bright red and fainted.

"Huh…Hinata-Chan. What's wrong? Why is your face red? Do you have a fever? Checking her temperature. "Hm…you don't seem to have a fever. Wonder what's wrong?"

"Sigh…Naruto you so clueless," said Ino

A question mark appeared on Naruto's head.  
"Huh…."

Everyone sweatdropped

**INO, SHIKAMARU, AND SHINO'S THOUGHTS**

"Geez, Your so stupid Naruto"

**OUT SIDE OF THEIR THOUGHTS**

Naurto just sweatdropped of how his friends are acting right now.

**NARUTO'S THOUGHTS**

I have a bad felling for some odd reasons…I hope nothing bad happens.

When Hinata woke up, Hinata and Naruto went to where Tenten and Lee are.

* * *

Finally I finished this Chapter. I am srry for the late update...So much homework and sooo little time to do it. My mom won't let me go on for while...Ok...goin to school now...bye.

* * *

**Sukarou: **Finally done...Srry for this really really late update...GOMEN- NASAI 

**Sasuke:** Tch...make time then.

**Sukarou:** Whaaa...Sasuke-teme is being mean.

**Sakura: **Sasuke...:Holding a hammer: Say srry or else...

**Sasuke: **Twitch...wat did u call me...:Shurdder: Sorry. HMPH

**Sukarou: **YAY! Ok Please Reveiw. I still need to think how the ending should be, ne. Any Ideas i will take and try to add it to the story...Thanks... Ja ne!


	10. Inner Thoughts

**Extra **

**Sukarou: **Hi! I'm srry that it took this long to update a chapter...very srry. I went on vacation for 5 days...i got everything pack up and ready ta go. But there was ONE thing i forgot to bring...MY NOTEBOOK where all the ideas of my story. So i couldn't work on the story on the way. I feel bad now...

**Sakura: **...Itz ok Sukarou-chan. Hey atleast look on the bright side...you updated the chapter. :smiles:

**Sukarou: **hm...i guess your right.

**Sasuke: **Your such a forgetful person Sukarou.

**Sukarou: **Whaaa...Sasuke-kun is being mean to mean...itz not my fault. Itz been awhile since i updated. Why don't you help me think of ideas for the story then?

**Sakura: **Stop being mean to her Sasuke. She is tryin her best already. And she is right you know.

**Sasuke: **Hn...watever. HEY! I can't help you cuz i'm a character in your story.

**Sukarou: **Duh...thats the point.

**Sasuke: **: uh...wat is?

**Sukarou: **:Sweatdrops: OMG! Aren't youa genius?

**Sasuke: **che...whatever.

**Neji:** Hey everyone!

**Everyone jumpped in suprise**

**Neji: **What's up with you guys?

**Sukarou: **NEJI! You just appeared out of no where. Duh of course we will be suprised. We are humans after all.

**Neji:** :Sweatdrops: uh..yea

**Sakura:** You know...we should get on with this chapter.

**Sukarou: **Oh yea...i almost forgot about that. heheh

**Everyone: **:Sweatdrops:

**Sukarou:**Ok..bak to this chapter. Itz short. I know. This is all i can think of for now. I am always there to hear all of your wonderful ideas. Is this a good start cuz i'm not sure...ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10-Inner Thoughts

After finishing their breakfast they pack up and followed the trails of flowers.

Neji was walking beside Sakura while Sasuke is walking the opposite of Neji.

**NEJI'S THOUGHTS**

Hm...how can I make Sakura love me? dammit, come on Hyuuga...I'm a genius for nothing...right.

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

Hm...their sooo quiet. Wonder what's on their mind.

**INNER SAKURA**

Probably thinkin about YOU!

**SAKURA**

Nah...dun think so. HEY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR SPECIALLY MADE BOX FROM ME? uh...forget it. I dun wanna talk to you soo...GO BACK IN YOUR BOX...NOW!

**INNER SAKURA**

...fine. Don't have to be so mean... :Sniff: inside of box

**SASUKE'S THOUGHTS**

What's with Hyuuga?

**INNER SASUKE**

Oh...our little Sasuke has grown up.

**SASUKE**

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT?

**INNER SASUKE**

:sigh: little Sasuke is jealous now!

**SASUKE**

No i am not! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?

**INNER SASUKE**

:GASP: Right! How can you not know? Your a genius after all...I'm you silly. Your personal Inner Self::SMILES:

**SASUKE**

:STARES:

**INNER SASUKE**

:Sweatdrops: Hey! Itz not nice ta stare you know. Can't believe i'm stuck with an idiot...why is my life comin to itz end::Tears:

**SASUKE**

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY::sigh: forget it. I don't even wanna talk to you. Soo, now you can get bak to you box! NOW!

**INNER SASUKE**

:TEARS: What did I deserve to have this life? WHY? Your so mean Sasuke. :Sniff:

**SASUKE**

I don't even want to answer that. So you can GO NOW!

**INNER SASUKE**

:Sniff: Fine Leaves

**SASUKE**

FINALLY...peace and quiet.

**OUT OF THEIR THOUGHTS**

So...their journey was a peaceful and quiet journey until...

* * *

**Sukarou: **So...how is it?

**Sasuke: **WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

**Sukarou: **Um...your inner thoughts/self :Smiles:

**Sasuke: **Why the hell would i need a inner self?

**Sukarou: **hm...to keep you company.

**Sasuke: **I don't need company.

**Sukarou: **Itz just you. Itz not like Sakura-chan's inner self. Would you rather have her inner self than your own...hm.

**Sakura: **:Sweatdrops: Um...why doesn't Neji have an inner self?

**Sasuke: **Yea...why doesn't Hyuuga doesn't have a inner self? Hm...i rather have myself than inner Sakura cuz...she'll hug me ta death. :shurdders:

**Inner sakura:** I'm not that scary...am i

**Sakura: **Well, to me you are..and annoyin.

**Inner Sakura:** I'm not talkin ta you then...

**Neji: **Um...am i interuptin somethin.

**Everyone Sweatdrops **

**Their Thoughts**

**Sukarou: **What the heck? Where did he come from?

**Sasuke: **Where Hyuuga come from?

**Sakura: **OMG! He almost gave me a heart attack!

**Out of their thoughts**

**Neji: **What?

**Everyone points and says: **YOU!

**Neji: **um...What about me?

**Everyone sweatdrops and said: **Nothing

**Neji: **But y...

**Sukarou:** OK! itz nothin...we were just...um suprised yea... hehe ok...will you do the honor Sakura-chan.

**Sakura: **Ok...

**Sasuke: **Why does Sakura always do the closin...and not me?

**Sukarou: **As i was sayin...go on Sakura-Chan

**Sakura: **Ok...this is the end of the chapter. Plz give some advice/ideas to Sukarou-chan cuz i think she really needs help on the next chapter...Don't forget to Review! Good Bye

**Sasuke: **You just totally ignored me...

**Poof**

**Kakashi: **Aha! I found you Sukarou-chan...

**Sukarou: **OMG::Grabs Sasuke and ran away:

**Sasuke: **WTH! Why you? Let me go!

**Sukarou: **You don't want me to answer your question...

**Sasuke: **Oh yea...watever :Starts runnin:

**POOF**

**Kakashi: **Dammit...i lost her AGAIN!

**Sakura: **As i was sayin...plz REVIEW. Till the next time, see ya

**POOF**

**Sukarou: **Bye Bye

**Sasuke: **just wavin

**POOF**

**

* * *

**

Bye...

Sukarou


	11. NEW NOTE

Ok...I finally decide to finish it....

First thing firsts

1. Send me ideas (ALOT) for ending and continuation. cuz my mind are all blank .

2. E-mail- or just msg me from my profile

3. right now i have 1 week break from college but i still have loads of hw. So i might be able to type up a few chapters ^__^

4. Thanks everyone


End file.
